<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【范晏】求得人间成小会 by 722midnight711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361683">【范晏】求得人间成小会</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/722midnight711/pseuds/722midnight711'>722midnight711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 历史同人 - Freeform, 清平乐 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/722midnight711/pseuds/722midnight711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>范仲淹X晏殊，NC-17<br/>官家带着晏殊上门劝范仲淹不要再为滕宗谅担保，无果后，官家先行离开，命晏殊留下再劝劝</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>晏淹一息, 范晏, 言笑晏晏</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【范晏】求得人间成小会</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>晏殊往炉添了两块儿炭，望着火苗，轻摇蒲扇，“世间道理在人身上并不总是行得通的，希文兄你行的端正，下面的人未必人人坦荡。便是清官、能臣也有忧惧之心，也会行报复攻讦之事，你来我往，搅进去的人多了，官家看在眼里便是党争。身处高位，一言一行都不再是你一人的坚守，更牵系着新政的成败。”<br/><br/>

“朋党。范某身上何时少过这个罪名？从前问心无愧，如今身为执政，若是瞻前顾后，将是非对错放在得失利害之后，与那些失了本心的禄蠹有何分别？推行的新政又成了什么呢？”范仲淹撂下笔，出言更加呛人。“范某言行若有失当之处，晏相尽可批评，何必这么拐弯抹角的不让我为滕子京分辩？”<br/><br/>

“空口无凭，你如何替他担保？当初你在庆州，他在泾州，并非朝夕相处，又有旧谊，要怎么取信于人？”水壶中咕嘟咕嘟冒出热气，炉中溅出的火星逼得晏殊向后闪了半步，重新坐稳，幽幽叹了口气，“他上司举报，如今又有御史核实，你以执政之尊出面力保，看在众人眼里成了什么？”<br/><br/>

“是众人眼里重要，还是事实重要？”<br/><br/>

“身处高位，怎能没有做戏给人看的？要让人安心。你早晚还是得学着——”<br/><br/>

“我做不到！”范仲淹嚯地站了起来，抓起晏殊刚倒的水，仰脖灌了进去。<br/><br/>

“当心烫...”晏殊连忙站起来想拦，范仲淹已经扔下碗，口中喷着白烟，“通敌叛国的大罪，晏相当初不是也为我作保吗？”<br/><br/>

“你...”目光刚刚交错，便怔在了原地。<br/><br/>

话一出口范仲淹便有些后悔，但此事决不可妥协，便也缄默不言。<br/><br/>

火炉发出滋啦滋啦的声响，壶口的烟渐渐迂回到两人之间，缕缕消散。<br/><br/>

突然，晏殊拽住范仲淹的领子将人拉的一个踉跄，一手扮过范仲淹的脸，一手勾住颈后，垫脚吻了上去。<br/><br/>

“晏...同叔.......”范仲淹习惯性的揽住了晏殊的腰，怕人摔着。再张口想要推拒，却被晏殊瞅准缝隙钻了进去，在烫的过分的口腔中道了一段《风雷引》。<br/><br/>

终于唇齿分离时牵出一道银丝，一丝一缕暧昧无比地滴落在了范仲淹的前襟上。晏殊喘着气，仰头挑衅的看着范仲淹，“那希文兄也去这么非礼滕宗谅啊，还是说滕宗谅也像我这般...”<br/><br/>

“莫要无理取闹。”从来受不了晏殊这般模样，范仲淹的语气一下子软了下来，满是无奈的坚持摇头，“那是正事。”<br/><br/>

“我知道。”晏殊将人环的更紧，将脸贴在范仲淹身前，听着胸腔中真实有力的跃动，忽然湿了眼角，低低道：“希文，有时候...其实我羡慕你。”<br/><br/>

“同叔啊...与你相知，范某何其有幸。”范仲淹也深深叹了口气，“从前总得晏相庇护，这次只怕真的要连累你了......”<br/><br/>

“今晚再‘晏相’来‘晏相’去的杀风景，我就——”晏殊一时竟没想起合适的气话来，故作凶悍又偏偏语塞的样子惹得范仲淹霎时开怀，低头吻了吻额前碎发，连连应着，“好好好，再不嘴快气你了。”<br/><br/>

“那——且惜寸阴，免教希文‘年年忆着成离恨’？”<br/><br/>

“听同叔的，‘不如怜取眼前人。’”<br/><br/>

范仲淹一脚踹上门，便打横抱起晏殊，大步走到榻边一同滚了上去。近在咫尺却难得相会，此时便如干柴烈火。两人相互拥吻着，几翻上下，喘息连连中将床弄的嘎吱作响。<br/><br/>

“看我这儿乱的...”范仲淹躺在晏殊身下，圈着细瘦的腰身，仍凑在颈边胡乱亲着，口中含混不清地调笑，“要不我先收拾一下？”<br/><br/>

“明早我替希文兄收拾。”晏殊一把扯开范仲淹的衣带，灵巧的手钻进衣底，拿捏着一处肆意揉弄，满意的看着身下的人脸色骤变，“至于今晚嘛——”<br/><br/>

“先收拾你。”范仲淹心领神会，一个翻身将人严严实实压在了身下，抽出腰带扬手扔了出去，迅速除去碍事的层层衣物。带着老茧的手覆上同样早已动情地方，更为有力的回敬着。晏殊不一会儿落了下风，唇边喘息越来越急促，眼前浮起一帘水雾，白皙的颈边染上的一层红晕，胸口跟着不断起伏，红着脸泄在了对方手中。<br/><br/>

“如何？”又一吻缠绵后，范仲淹顶开了两条修长的腿，就地取材，一丝不苟地小心开拓着。<br/><br/>

停滞的思绪被身后有些生疏的感觉渐渐唤了回来，晏殊抿着唇，看见范仲淹在此时仍然说得上一本正经的表情莫名好笑，“希文兄怎么跟排兵布阵似的，一步比一步小心，难道此处也担了千万生灵，不敢置胜负于度外？”<br/><br/>

“一事自然有一事的法度，至于胜负，范某不敢自谦。不过要说千万生灵.......”范仲淹从手心蘸了更多浊液送进谷道，打趣的瞧了一眼晏殊意外的神情，送了第三根手指进去，继续不紧不慢的刺探敌情，将每一处细微的变化尽收眼底，犹豫一番又送了第四指入内。“是该谨慎。”<br/><br/>

“我还以为希文兄早轻车熟路了...唔......”晏殊随着范仲淹的动作吐出越来越动听的声调，燃起生命对原始欲望的呼唤，将圣贤书浸出的完美君子的理智灼烧的荡然无存。<br/><br/>

早已自身难保的人还在不知死活的摩挲着经过塞外风沙的皮肤，一遍一遍抚过岁月留下的痕迹，四处纵火。<br/><br/>

范仲淹当即握住细腰，毫不犹豫的挺送进去，也学着晏殊的语气神神秘秘地笑道：“大军压境了，同叔。”<br/><br/>

“啊...唔......”晏殊发出难耐的喘息，明明疼的说不出话来，却格外眷恋这被填满的酸胀感，费力地抬起双腿紧紧环住范仲淹的腰。<br/><br/>

“呼——”范仲淹也被这一下收束弄的头皮发麻，连忙抱起晏殊，拥在怀中十指相扣，“放松些，别急。”说完又含住颤抖的薄唇，勾出柔软的舌尖轻轻吮吸，直将人吻得迷迷糊糊，软在怀中，才开始缓缓抽动。“自己点的火，明日要是起不来可别怪我。”<br/><br/>

晏殊方才缓过神来，双臂又主动攀上了范仲淹的肩头，“那就要看希文兄有没有这个本事了，我看啊，要替你收屋子的话，殊还不至于食言而肥。”<br/><br/>

“我看你长点肉才好，太瘦了。”范仲淹的唇再次从眉心吻到鬓角，带着柔和弧度的嘴角，再到颈间，在滚动的喉结上来回啃噬，有力的手托着全身唯一稍微有点肉的臀部揉捏。“每回来看我，带的酒菜也都给我吃了。”<br/><br/>

“谁让我就看上了你这老抠呢？”晏殊一口咬在了范仲淹肩头，闭目感受着体内硬物有章有法的攻城略地，不知是情欲还是感伤渐渐催出了积蓄已久的清泪。<br/><br/>

“是...太疼了？”范仲淹感受到了肩头微凉的水珠，竟跟着慌乱起来，“该打——”<br/><br/>

“别停，快点。”晏殊用尽力气，几乎要将自己揉入范仲淹坚实的躯体中，哽咽着坚持道，“再深些。”<br/><br/>

范仲淹万分怜惜地吮去颊边一道咸涩，忠实的听着晏殊的指令，改蚕食为总攻，每一次都入到最深，再整根拔出，一次又一次在交合处拍击出飞溅的水沫来。最终在摩擦的高热中剖开更远处的密境，将自己的东西释放在了最深处。<br/><br/>

两人脸对脸躺在榻上，相对粗喘着，晏殊眼中仍默默淌着清泪，随着眨眼扑簌簌地滴落在枕边。<br/><br/>

“抱歉。”范仲淹心中也明白了大半，用手背替晏殊抹着眼角，“是我固执，可我的确做不到......”<br/><br/>

“我没在劝你。”<br/><br/>

“我知道...同叔.......”<br/><br/>

晏殊自己抹了一把泪，勉强扯出个笑来，并不想再纠结此事，攥住范仲淹的手，吻了上去，“我可是奉旨留下的，嗯...希文兄万不能应付了事。”<br/><br/>

“嗯...？”范仲淹一愣，随即摇着头再次揽住晏殊的腰，“范某遵旨？”<br/><br/>

······<br/><br/>

烛火昏黄。晏殊醒来时，范仲淹已经坐回了案前，继续写上了那道为滕宗谅求情的劄子。看了一眼床榻外侧凹陷的身形，晏殊默默叹了口气，随意披了件衣服，揉着腰，缓缓起身替范仲淹收拾起来。</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>	阆苑瑶台风露秋。整鬟凝思捧觥筹。欲归临别强迟留。<br/>
月好谩成孤枕梦，酒阑空得两眉愁。此时情绪悔风流。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>